mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Phantom Mob
The Phantom Mob was a wild group of meerkats first seen in 1994. The group had a wild dominant pair and most of the membered were very wild. The initial dominant pair were taken by predatation and all the adult males left the group, five new wild males joined the remining meerkats, making more habituation needed. Leadership was then taken by Tenuvial, one of the first pups born during habictuation and wild male Ectorius. In 1996 Tenuvial and some of the members, most the pups of the first dominant pair, splinter and disappeared, later located and formed the Elveera. Morgan became the dominant female however Ectorius left the group. Snipper became the dominant male and remained till Morgan died. Sotira became the new dominant female along side with her cousin Tito after Snipper took to roving. Dominant Pair When the group was first followed, Tenuvial and Ectorius were the dominant couple. However after the group split, Morgan assumed the dominant female position and it was believed she was Ectoruis' daughter became of his frequent roving. After Ectorius left the group to join the Elveera, Snipper became the dominant male till Morgan's death. Sotira and Tito established dominance, however all the adult males left and were replaced by a group of Avatar male. Super Dude assumed the dominant male position. Current Members The Phantom have 24 members as of April 2001. Sotira (VPF020) Dominant Female Super Dude (VAM010) Dominant Male Mew Mew (VPF042) Pooh Bear (VPM045) Minnie Paws (VPF046) Lil Guy (VPF047) Axis (VPM048) Sylar (VPM050) Eriken (VPF051) Zerk (VPM052) Kazer (VPM053) Timba (VPF054) Crumpets (VPF056) Zeon (VPM057) Serpa (VPF058) Masha (VPF059) Rhory (VPM060) Sheraiza (VPF061) Lupetta (VPF062) Rozen (VPM063) Zyoa (VPM064) VPP065 VPP066 VPP067 All Known Members A list of all meerkats born or joined the Phantom Tenuvial (VPF001) Morgan (VPF002) Ectorius (VPM003) Georgie (VPM004) Britteny (VPF005) Garretta (VPF006) Jara (VPF007) Machie Roo (VPM008) Snipper (VPM009) Mick (VPM010) Canada (VPF011) Nevo (VPM012) Share (VPF013) Guro (VPM014) Hoax (VPM015) Jarritos (VPM016) Prima (VPF017) Mandarin (VPM018) VPP019 Sotira (VPF020) Cana (VPF021) Tito (VPM022) Midnight (VPF023) Starlight (VPF024) Sunlight (VPM025) Twilight (VPM026) Sharky (VPM027) Kitty (VPF028) Ducky (VPF029) Puppy (VPM030) Victor (VPM031) Pollina (VPF032) Gabi (VPF033) Dalena (VPF034) Faris (VPM035) Milto (VPM036) Earna (VPF037) Faith (VPF038) Cameo (VPM039) Rullet (VPF040) Ashes (VPM041) Mew Mew (VPF042) Friday (VPM043) Babbs (VPF044) Pooh Bear (VPM045) Minnie Paws (VPF046) Lil Guy (VPF047) Axis (VPM048) Sylar (VPM050) Eriken (VPF051) Zerk (VPM052) Kazer (VPM053) Timba (VPF054) Crumpets (VPF056) Zeon (VPM057) Serpa (VPF058) Masha (VPF059) Rhory (VPM060) Sheraiza (VPF061) Lupetta (VPF062) Rozen (VPM063) Zyoa (VPM064) VPP065 VPP066 VPP067 Rivals The Phantom used to have encounters with the Griffin and Kakoo Mob till they moved away. The Zion formed near the Phantom and started having encounter with them. The Phantom now hold a territory near the Avatar their new main rivals. History March 1994: 'Wild meerkats started to be followed. There was 27 members including three pups. Tenuvial and Ectious were the dominant pair. '''April 1994: ' Two meerkats disappared. Tenuvial aborted. Garretta was pregnant. May 1994: Garretta gave birth to Share, Haiden and Guro. '''June 1994: '''One encounter with Griffin, Kakoo and Zion. '''July 1994: '''Tenuvial and Morgan were pregnant. She evicted Britteny, Garretta and Jara. '''August 1994: Morgen gave birth to Jarritos, Prima and Mandarin. September 1994: '''Georgie and Mackie Roo went roving. One encounter with Zion. '''October 1994: Tenuvial and several members got sperated from the group and disappeared. Later they would form the Elveera. Morgen took over as the dominant female. November 1994: '''Jara was pregnant. Ectrious, Georgie and Mack Roo went roving. '''December 1994: '''Jara gave birth to Sotira, VPP039, Cana and Tito. Two encounters with Griffin. VPP039 was killed. '''Janaury 1995: Morgan was pregnant. Britteny, Jara and Garreta were evicted. February 1995: Mogran gave birth to Midnight, Twilghit, Startlight and Sunlight. March 1995: '''Ectorius, Georgie and Mackie Roo left the group and formed the Elveera. Snipper became the dominant male. Two encounters with Kakoo and one with Griffin. '''April 1995: One encounter with Avatar and one with Taurus. May 1995: Snipper and Nevo went roving. June 1995: '''Britteny was pregnant. '''July 1995: '''Jara was pregnant. Britteny lost her litter. Two encounters with Taurus. '''August 1995: '''Jara gave birth to Sharky, Kitty, Ducky and Puppy. Two encounters with Avatar. '''September 1995: Snipper, Nevo and Mich went roving. Two encounters with Avatar. October 1995: Two encounters with Taurus and one with Avatar. Nevo and Mich were Last Seen. November 1995: Snipper, Haiden, Guro, Jarritos and Mandarin went roving. One encounter with Avatar and Taurus. December 1995: '''Morgan was pregnant. She evicted Britteny, Garreta, Jara and Canada. One encounter with Taurus. '''Janaury 1996: Morgan gave birth to Victor, Pollina and Gabi. Britteny, Garretta, Jara and Canada left the group. One encounter with Taurus. February 1996: '''Snipper, Haiden, Guro, Jarritos, Mandarin and Tito went roving. Mandarin went roving. Two encounters with Avatar. '''March 1996: '''One encounter with Avatar and Taurus each. '''April 1996: Two encounters with the Avatar. May 1996: Snipper, Haiden, Jarritos and Mandarin left the group. Tito became the dominany male. One encounter with Avatar. June 1996: '''Tito, Guro and Sunlight went roving. Two encounters with Taurus and one with Avatar. '''July 1996: '''Morgan was pregnant. Share, Prima and Cana were evicted and disappeared. '''August 1996: Morgan gave birth to Dalena, Faris, Milto and Earna. September 1996: '''Tito, Guro, Sunlight, Twilight and Sharky went roving. '''October 1996: '''Twilight was predated. '''Novemner 1996: Morgan died, Sotira became the dominant female. December 1996: Tito, Guro, Sharky and Puppy went roving. Janaury 1997: '''One encounter with Griffin. '''February 1997: '''Tito, Guro, Sharky, Puppy and Victor went roving. '''March 1997: Sotira was pregnant. April 1997: '''Sotira lost her litter. Midnight was pregnant. '''May 1997: Midnight aborted. June 1997: '''Two encounters with Avatar. '''July 1997: Ducky aborted. August 1997: Tito, Guro, Puppy, Sharky, Victor, Faris went roving. September 1997: ''' Kitty was pregnant. Sharky died. '''October 1997: Kitty gave birth to Cameo, Faith and Rullett. November 1997: '''Sotira was pregnant. Starlight, Ducky, Gabi, Pollina and Earna were evicted and left the group. '''December 1997: Sotira aborted. Midnight and Kitty were evicted. Janaury 1998: '''Tito, Guro, Puppy, Victor, Faris and Milto left the group. '''February 1998: '''Nelson joined the group and became the dominant male. '''March 1998: '''Sotira aborted. Midnight was pregnant. '''April 1998: '''Super Dude, Apollo, Neptune and Jabber joined the group. Nelson left the group. Midnight lost her litter. '''May 1998: '''Kitty was pregnant. '''June 1998: Kitty aborted. Jabber went roving. July 1998: '''Sotira was pregnant. Midnight and Kitty were evicted. One encounter with Avatar. '''August 1998: '''Sotira gave birth to Ashes, Mew Mew, Friday and Babbs. Apollo, Neptune and Jabber went roving. One encounter with Avatar. '''September 1998: '''Jabber went roving. Midnight was pregnant. '''October 1998: '''Midnight lost her litter. Apollo and Jabber went roving. '''November 1998: Kitty was pregnant. Apollo, Neptune and Jabber went roving. December 1998: Kitty gave birth to Pooh Bear, Minnie Paws and Lil Guy. Janaury 1999: '''Sotira was pregnant. Midnightm, Kitty, Faith and Rullet were evicted. '''February 1999: '''Sotira aborted her litter. One encounter with Griffn. '''March 1999: Apollo, Neptune, Jabber and Cameo went roving. April 1999: Kitty was pregnant. May 1999: Kitty gave birth to Axis, Demo, Sylar and Eriken. June 1999: Neptue and Jabber went roving. July 1999: '''Midnight was pregnant. '''August 1999: '''Sotira was pregnant. Midnight lost her litter. Midnight, Kitty, Faith, Rullet and Babbs were evicted. '''September 1999: '''Sotira gave birth to Zerk, Kazer, Timba and Lala. '''November 1999: '''Babbs aborted. Apollo, Neptune, Jabber, Cameo, Ashes and Friday went roving. '''December 1999: '''Faith was pregnant. Apollo, Neptune, Jabber, Cameo, Ashes and Friday went roving. '''Janaury 2000: '''Faith aborted. Apollo, Neptune, Jabber, Cameo, Ashes, Friday and Lil Guy went roving. Two encounters with Avatar. '''February 2000: '''Sotira was pregnant. Midnight, Kitty, Faith, Rullet, Babbs, Mew Mew and Little Paws were evicted. One encounter with Avatar. '''March 2000: '''Sotira gave birth to Crumpets, Zeon, Serpa, Masha and Rhory. Two encounters with Avatar. '''April 2000: Midnight was predated. Kitty was Last Seen. Jabber, Friday and Lil Guy went roving. May 2000: '''Apollo, Neptune, Jabber, Cameo, Ashes, Friday, Lil Guy and Pooh Bear went roving. '''June 2000: '''Babbs was predated. '''July 2000: '''Sotari aborted. Jabber went roving. '''August 2000: '''Apollo, Neptune, Jabber, Cameo, Ashes, Friday, Lil Guy, Pooh Bear and Axis went roving. Apollo, Jabber, Cameo and Ashes left the group and joined the Quantum. '''September 2000: '''Mew Mew was pregnant. Apollo, Neptune, Jabber, Cameo, Ashes, Pooh Bear, Axis and Sylar went roving. One encounter with Avatar. '''October 2000: Mew Mew gave birth to Sheriza, Lupetta, Rozen and Zyoa. Two encounters with Avatar. November 2000: '''Neptune, Friday, Pooh Bear and Demo left the group. One encounter with Quantum. '''December 2000: Sotari was pregnant. Faith, Rullet, Mew Mew, Little Paws, Eriken and Lala were evicted. Janaury 2001: Sotari gave birth to VPP065, VPP066 and VPP067. '''Februayr 2001: '''Faith, Rullet and Lala left the group and were conisdered Last Seen. '''March 2001: '''Faith, Rullet and Lala were found in a new group. Two encounters with Quantum. '''April 2001: '''Sotari was pregnant. Mew Mew, Minnie Paws, Eriken, Timba and Crumpets were evicted. Category:Meerkat Mobs